


Tangerine

by hyckzs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Fluff and Angst, Jeno has a cat named pudding, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mark discovers a whole new world, Sad Lee Jeno, Sentimental, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), a tiny bit of aggression, and soft mark too, contains sensitive topics like mental illnesses, mark is awkward as hell, ok this is mostly angst but jeno has a cat!, soft jeno, this is my first fic ever please spare me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyckzs/pseuds/hyckzs
Summary: Mark finds himself hundreds of miles away from home to do a thesis project on a special boy named Lee Jeno.





	Tangerine

It was a beautiful breezy afternoon, much less colder than before as winter had round up it's last snowflake for the season.

Mark was finishing up with the last of his packing, stuffing all of his belonging in and definitely not forgetting his favourite pair of striped socks. Struggling, he lifts his dark green duffel bag over his shoulder and left his room to go downstairs to say goodbye to his mom before leaving.

“ Mom, you think he'd like me ?”

“ Don't be silly, hun. Everyone loves you ! “

“ Thanks. I'll call you when i get there. Love you ! “

And with that, Mark earned a little kiss on his forehead from his mom before leaving home to visit his new thesis subject, Lee Jeno.

A few days ago, Mark was given a small project by his psychology teacher, Professor Kim, to study the behaviours of an Asperger patient.

Like most, Mark was extremely nervous. Being sheltered and unexposed his whole life, Mark admits, he's clueless about the world and it's pitiful nature. He was hesitant in expanding his horizons but he made a promise to himself, to never end up ignorant like his dad.

The train ride to Jeonju was breathtaking.

Mark loves train rides. It was a major break from all the noise pollution he had to deal with back in Seoul. With nothing else but green fields to see outside his window, Mark couldn't help but to drift away in his own thoughts for the rest of the journey.

He was awfully nervous about making the right impression not only to Jeno, but to his parents too since he's accepting their hospitality for a month.

" what if i hurt him ? ”

" what if he feels uncomfortable ? “

“ would i be a burden ? “

It was a slow burn for him. Not knowing what happens next really drives him over the edge.

 

4:42 pm

Marks arrival was gladly received by Mr Lee, Jeno's father. He had offered to pick Mark up from the station since it was his first time coming over to Jeonju. He was ushered to a black SUV parked right outside the train station, next to a bakery. 

The car seemed a little rough but he was thankful for the ride nonetheless. As Mark entered the car, he noticed a small golden locket dangling down the rear-view mirror. It had a family portrait neatly tucked into it's body. It was the Lee family, Mark assumed. And right in the middle of both kin was a small boy with a huge smile plastered on his face.

“ That must be Jeno ! “ Mark thought to himself.

His chain of thoughts were soon interrupted by Mr lee.

“ So… Mark, right? it's a pleasure to meet you. If you have any inquiries pertaining to my son Jeno, please don't be afraid to ask. I have to warn you though, he's quite a handful sometimes. “ Mr lee forewarned.

“ Come on now don't look so tense. I promise you he's a nice boy! “ Mr Lee continued, shaking Mark's shoulder and chuckling in hopes of making the mood lighter.

“ Ahh i'm just a little nervous because i've never met someone like him before. But I'll take your word for it. Thank you Mr Lee ! “

As the engine turned on, Mark fastened his seatbelt and shifted in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

 

The sun rays peaked through every gap in the trees creating a symphony of lights. He squinted his eyes, determined to continue staring at the twilight zone outside before dusk begins to approach.

After a few minutes of long endless roads, the car made a right turn in and entered a small neighborhood. It was like its own little town.

There was a cafe, a bookshop and even a local flower shop. Passing them by reminded Mark of the old town he grew up in back in Canada.

He missed Canada. It has been years since He went back and sometimes he gets upset for not being able to remember the most trivial things like the colour of his front door, or if he has ever drank milk from a bag before. Ever since he moved to seoul, everything was just so difficult for him. The cultural differences, the mannerisms he had to learn to fit in. It was just so stressful for him.

Mr Lee stopped the car in front of a small house. It had pretty flowers planted in the front patio and a little swing outside the porch. Mr Lee nodded and Mark took a deep breath before opening the car door.

“ well this is it i suppose. “ He mumbled underneath his breath as he picked up his bag and headed in with Mr Lee.

“ Mark, it's good to finally see you! Professor Kim has told me so many wonderful things about you.” Mrs lee greeted, just seconds after the boy entered. Mark smiled and continue to make small talk with Mr and Mrs lee. While interacting, Mark couldn't help but to scan the entirety of the living room.

The house was really beautiful. The walls were a sandy cream colour and there were what seems to be meticulously placed picture frames on every visible wall. It was a cozy home indeed.

“ In conclusion, please make yourself at home. If you need anything and anything at all, Mr Lee and myself would gladly try to be of help “

“ Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Lee, i really appreciate it.“ Mark expressed his gratitude.

“ Well now that everything's settled, let's go upstairs to meet Jeno himself ."


End file.
